Valentine's Day, Take Two
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi falls asleep during his and Yami's special time during the holiday. What wil Yugi do to make it up to Yami? Early Valentine's Day fic. lemon YYxY yaoi
1. Take One

Here it is! I promised you this on my blog so this is the lemon. This is actually my Valentine's Day fic. I didn't realize that it was until halfway through yesterday. I'm sitting in study hall and then I scream "OMG!" And I'm thinking, I want to save it for another month, but I didn't want to let you guys down on my promise.

So here's my Valentine's Day fic a month early. This story is dedicated and inspired by my good friend alannabetha.

I don't own Yugioh. But I do own the two chapters that will make up this fanfic.

Happy Valentine's Day! ...In mid-January!

**90782314458754897448439588789908323598907439087345789034597831258972381**

He had told him he was too tired. But Yugi's koi, Yami, wasn't about to give up. It was nearing the end of Valentine's Day, and the couple hadn't had their holiday sex.

Yugi had wined. Yami wined back. Yugi yawned. Yami grabbed Yugi's mouth with his and it was over. Yami won in two moves. His hikari had melted into his touch, his kiss. He ignored the erection digging into his thigh painfully, and allowed himself to be led to the bed.

Yami growled as he threw all the gifts to the floor. Yugi shot a quick glare at him for being disrespectful of the gifts he had so lovingly bought Yami. Yami began nipping at Yugi's neck. Instead of a moan, Yugi let out a huge yawn.

Yami shook his head playfully at Yugi and ripped (literally) Yugi's shirt off of him. Yugi's eyes widened a little bit. The hikari was too tired to really be surprised, let alone sexually active at that time.

Finally, Yami had successfully removed all the clothes from him and Yugi. Alone. He was puzzled by the fact that Yugi just didn't seem into it at all. Nevertheless, Yami thrust into Yugi with as much passion as he had for the boy. Yugi winced and adjusted to Yami very slowly. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Aibou?" 

"Go ahead Yami," Yugi answered back, sounding more awake. But not completely awake.

Yami pulled out and thrust into Yugi again. Yugi moaned but only a little bit. Yami smiled, beggars couldn't be choosers. But when it came to sex with his precious aibou, Yami knew he had to kick it up at notch. He wiggled around inside Yugi until he found his pleasure spot and bucked into Yugi, hitting it instantly.

Yugi sighed in content. The look on his face was so peaceful, the frustration in Yami halted instantly and his thrusts became less and less intense until Yami found their lovemaking turn into a slow rocking. Yami moaned and he rocked them back and fourth.

After many minutes of slow rolling and touches, Yami reached his climax. He let out a long sigh. Slow rocking had made it take longer for an orgasm, but it was pleasing to say the least. Yami smiled, and then chuckled.

"I know that wasn't as rough as usual Aibou but "come" on koi," he said with a laugh. He propped himself up so he could look at his aibou's….SLEEPING face?!

Yami's mouth was agape as he pulled out of his lover. Yugi fell asleep during sex? Sex from him? How could he? Yami scowled. Apparently his performance wasn't to his aibou's liking.

He quickly stood, threw on a robe, and stormed downstairs. He'd sleep on the couch that night. Maybe every night if his aibou didn't love him or his sex.

After an hour of trying to make the hide-a-bed as comfortable as possible, Yami finally fell asleep. Though without his aibou's naked body within his arms…it could have been more comfortable. But the stubborn, and highly offended yami wasn't about to go back upstairs.

_What a great Valentine's Day…_ he grumbled as he fell into sleep.

**The next morning…**

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. Checking the clock, he smiled. He had gotten a pretty good sleep. How long did he sleep? When did he go to bed? Oh yeah, it was when-

Yugi leapt out of bed. Noticing he was still naked confirmed his suspicion. He gulped. Yami wasn't in the room. Uh-oh. Was he mad? Maybe it had been a dream. Yeah, that was it.

Yugi grabbed some thick clothing. Mid-February wasn't the warmest time of the year and he was preparing himself for a day without any cuddling from Yami. He would be ready to apologize if need be. Or Yami would just laugh it off, offer Yugi a piece of his burnt French toast, and the two of them would make love with Yugi being fully awake.

Yugi dashed down the stairs like it was Christmas morning. Not knowing what to expect, he hurried into the kitchen. No Yami. He crept to the living room. He gasped.

There was the couch, folded out into a bed. Still, Yami wasn't there. Yugi sat on the bed, letting a tear fall down his face. Then he frowned. He had told Yami he was too tired. They had spent the whole day out downtown doing anything they could think of. He couldn't be blamed, could he?

Standing to make the bed, he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up.

_Dear Aibou,_

_Last night….Was it me? I know it probably was. But how could you? I was trying to show you how much I love you. I've gone off to breakfast at McDonald's with some co-workers before work. We can talk when I get back home. Don't you love me? I love you._

_-Yami_

Yugi's tears picked up speed. Of course he loved Yami. Sometimes Yami would forget that sex wasn't the only way to show that. But this was personal for Yami. Yugi was ashamed. A special time wasn't shared by the two of them. It was supposed to have been.

He sighed and picked up the sheets and folded them to place in the hall closet. He sat alone at the table as he nibbled at some cold cereal.

He'd have to make it up to Yami. But how?

Yugi smirked. Leaving the shop closed for the day, he shoved some money in his wallet, made some phone calls, and headed out to the mall. He needed some things for his and Yami's extended holiday. He smirked as he drove up the flower shop…

**07532089259216489179657974975875864789759946785784645784746565783487387**

There you are! Alannabetha, I know how excited you were about inspiring a lemon, so I hope this is turning out great so far! I hope everyone thinks it's good so far!

I'm not sure when I will update next, but hopefully it will be next week! Review please and have a happy early Valentine's!


	2. Take Two

Okay, I'm still a little ticked about some occurrences today, but if you look at my blog you'll see a good thing that has come out of all of this today. I am again published on paper My school paper that is!

This is a yaoi lemon. You have been warned. Though, I am emotional writing this….I'm watching eppie 224 as I write TT

**12308974873941283712491783429173482374812932781490879038790789078907890**

Yami groaned as he let himself go limp against the front door. His forehead hit the door with a thud. He growled as he stood and rubbed his scalp. Tossing his keys on the hallway table, he kicked off his shoes. He squinted as he peered into the kitchen, which was dark.

Come to think of it, none of the house's lights were on.

Yami raised an eyebrow. Checking his watch, it was 6:30. Yugi should have been making dinner at this time. Poking his head into the kitchen, he noticed the room was empty.

"Aibou?" he called. No answer.

Yami's heart sunk. Maybe he had been a little harsh that morning, him leaving like that. He began to ascend the stairs.

"Aibou?" he called again.

This time, he heard some commotion coming from the direction of the bedroom. He raced up the rest of the stairs. Reaching the top, he gasped. Flower petals ran the length of the hallway. Following their path with his eyes, his eyes were met by Yugi, who was leaning against the door.

Yugi had his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and khaki pants. He looked quite fancy and grown up despite his childlike features. He wore a small smile, but a slight bit of pain shown in his eyes.

"Konnichiwa koi…" he said quietly.

"Aibou-" Yami stuttered, but Yugi held up a hand signaling him to be quiet.

"Koibito….my love…I am so, so sorry for last night. I hope you'll accept this apology," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and walked up to Yugi, placing a hand on the boy's delicate face. "I do Aibou, because I love you."

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's. He shook his head. "But I'm still not satisfied. I can't just say I'm sorry with words. I must show you."

Yami shook his head this time. "You don't have to do that," he protested.

Yugi smiled. "Too late!" Taking Yami by the hand, he opened the door to their bedroom. Yami's eyes widened and a very audible gasp was heard coming from his lips.

There was their bedroom, lit completely by candlelight. A table with two chairs stood in the middle of the room. The dresser was gone, but where it would have been stood a man in a dark suit. The pillow on the bed had a bouquet of roses on it. The curtains were pulled back a bit to reveal the beauty of the night sky.

Yugi gently pulled Yami to sit him in one of the chairs in front of the table. A shocked Yami was easily placed wherever his aibou would lead him. The man in the suit approached the table as Yugi sat.

"Care for a drink my good sir?" he asked, looking at Yami.

Yami looked completely lost. As he glanced at Yugi, the boy smiled.

"We'll have some red wine please," Yugi said.

The man bowed and exited the room. Yugi smiled dreamily and rested his chin on his propped-up hands.

"Aibou….how did you-?"

"Kaiba owed me a favor. That's one of his waiters. But the cheapskate didn't give me his best," Yugi explained.

Yami grew more confused. "What did he owe you a favor for?" he asked.

Yugi shrugged. "The fact that you and I saved his ass so many times…." The boy's words drifted off and he scoffed.

Yami smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Aibou…this is incredible," he said in awe. "Really, why are you doing this?"

Yugi smiled. He rested a hand on one of Yami's and stroked it lovingly. "Because I love you and I think you deserve a second chance at the perfect Valentine's Day."

"How do I deserve it?" Yami asked.

Yugi lightly pinched the skin on Yami's hand. "Because you're the love of my life Yami. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you my koi."

"But why me?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled and placed a finger over Yami's lips. "You ask too many questions Yami," he said happily.

Before Yami could respond, the waiter returned with their drinks.

"That will be all for now. Please leave us be until you are called." Yugi said.

The waiter bowed and exited the room, securely closing the door behind him.

Yugi took his glass and walked over to the window. Yami followed suit. Yugi grinned and held up his glass.

"To a second chance at the perfect day, with the perfect man," Yugi taped his glass against Yami's with a small plink. Yami nodded.

"And to my beautiful aibou who didn't have to do this, but did because he loves me," Yami said. He clinked his glass again Yugi's.

"Damn straight," Yugi said under his breath before chugging down his first gulp of wine.

Yami smirked at seeing his aibou drink wine like that. He took three delicate sips before finally chugging his down. Yugi giggled.

"Oh yeah, how romantic of us huh?" Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Yugi's back and pulled him close. He began to sway back and forth, tightening his grip on his angel.

"Yami?" Yugi said against Yami's chest.

"Hm, my beautiful tenshi?"

"I have something to show you..." Yugi said, his voice getting softer. Pulling himself out of his koi's firm grip, he opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out an orange bottle.

"Aibou...what is that?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "It's a drug koi," he said. "It's gonna help me stay awake from now on."

Yami frowned. "Aibou, why drugs?"

Yugi sighed. "Last night, took away the joy because we weren't enjoying it together. Anything that can help me enjoy spending time with you...That's enough for me," Yugi said. "I want to be able to spend time with you and if these can help me..." The boy's words drifted off as tears fell down his face.

Yami wiped Yugi's tear away with his gentle fingers. He pulled Yugi into a chaste kiss. Yugi responded immediately by turning an innocent gesture into a passionate one. Yami growled as he felt Yugi's tongue make its way into his mouth. Yami took some steps towards the bed. Yugi took steps back as he wrestled Yami's tongue down and began stroking it with his.

Yami closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation in his mouth. Maybe a more awake Yugi was better than a Yugi who was-

Thud!

The two lovers fell onto the bed. Both a little stunned by the sudden change of position but both adapted within a couple seconds. Yami pounced on Yugi and began sucking on his neck lovingly. Yugi moaned in a high pitched voice. And he was smiling.

"Koi..."

"Hai, Aibou?"

"M-make love to me?"

Well, you didn't have to ask Yami twice. His hands quickly found their way under Yugi's shirt as he attacked the boy's mouth with his. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and smiled inwardly.

Yugi and Yami's shirts were soon gone. Yami, having been engaged to Yugi for some time, still had trouble with his koi's pants. He growled out of frustration. Yugi giggled as he reached down to help Yami.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed, realizing how close Yami was to kissing his-

"Aibou?"

Yugi tilted his head innocently. "Yes?"

Yami smiled. "You...just look beautiful like that...I mean, with the candles and all.."

Yugi smiled up at Yami as he undid the man's pants. Yami kicked them off without breaking his eye contact with Yugi. Yugi glanced over Yami's body and blushed. Yami kissed the tip of Yugi's nose.

Then Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, then his neckline, then his neck...He continued his way down Yugi's body down the side of his stomach and the tops of his legs. When he got to Yugi's feet, he took time to kiss each every individual toe.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, it was Yugi's erection. Yami smirked. Yugi winced from the slight pain.

"Yami..."

Yami smiled warmly and climbed over Yugi again. He caressed the boy's face in his hands. He casually spread Yugi's legs with his as he kissed Yugi's face over and over again.

Mine to love...he thought to himself.

Yugi whimpered as he leaned his head forward for a kiss. Yami obliged and pressed his lips to Yugi. He then pushed his way into his tenshi.

Yugi gasped inwardly but didn't want to break the kiss. He moaned as he felt Yami move inside of him. Yugi grabbed the back of Yami's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Yami smirked mentally. He quickly pulled out of Yugi's inviting heat, the thrust back in. Yugi let go of Yami's head, broke the kiss, and let out a loud moan. Yami thrust in again. Yugi screeched.

"Yami!"

Yami pulled in and out of Yugi, trying to find that one spot-

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Oh, there it is. Yami smiled. He adjusted himself inside of Yugi and thrust in again.

"Ooh, Yami!!" Yugi screamed.

Yami quickened his pace, ignoring the squeaking of the bed. At least he could hear Yugi and know he was receiving pleasure. Pleasure from him. No one else. Just him...they were one with each other.

And this time, both could enjoy it.

Yami let out a few moans himself as Yugi's walls tightened around him. Yugi continued to yelp as Yami hit his main pleasure spot.

"Gods Yami!!!"

"Oh Yugi...oh Aibou! My Aibou!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's head and began kissing Yugi's face countless times.

"I'm here Aibou...Oh yes!"

"Yami...! I'm gonna-"

With just a couple more thrusts from Yami, Yugi released his essence onto their stomachs. Yami's release came soon after. He collapsed on top of Yugi to notice that the boy was shivering.

Yami licked up Yugi's seed and pulled a blanket over the two of them, not even bothering to pull out of his lover.

Yugi smiled and cuddled into Yami's chest. "That was..."

"That was what Aibou?" Yami asked with an evil smile.

Yugi shrugged. "Who cares what it was. As long as we enjoyed it together. We enjoyed each other's presence even more right?"

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'd love you despite any circumstance Aibou."

"So you forgive me?"

Yami nodded. "Of course. I guess I should listen to you more huh?"

Yugi nodded. "Want some more wine?" he asked.

Yami smirked. "Depends. What do we do after we drink?"

Yugi giggled. "We'll figure something out."

With that, Yami attacked Yugi's stomach with tickles. The smaller man cried out with joy. Yami stopped his laughter with a kiss.

"I love you Aibou."

"I love you too Yami."

"Happy Valentine's Day my love."

**123098752891758917487128497218597189789721895718957177194728197587581787**

Whew! Boy I needed that! Please review and have a great Valentine's Day!...Next month!


End file.
